


i'ma let you know and keep it simple

by Brass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brass/pseuds/Brass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What changed?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Oikawa paused, shook his head. “I did.”</p><p>“You aren't the only one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'ma let you know and keep it simple

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday, cole. :')

They lay side-by-side on Oikawa's big, queensized bed, listening to the whirring of the fan and dozing in and out of sleep. It was a warm, sticky day, made even sweatier by their prior activities, but both knew that even after a cold shower they'd go right on back to being uncomfortably warm.

The space between them, only there for the fact that it was too stifling to cuddle, was breached when Oikawa rolled onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm and rousing Kuroo with a soft, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Kuroo replied after opening one eye to look at him, seemingly not as asleep as Oikawa had figured he'd be. He rolled over onto his side to face Oikawa, curling in to stretch his spine and letting out a pleased groan.

Oikawa was quiet, tracing the pattern on his comforter with a finger and following its path with his eyes. His brow was furrowed, though, and Kuroo knew better than to press or push, that Oikawa would say what he wanted once he'd collected his words; he'd initiated the conversation, after all. However, his eyes fell shut again after a minute or two, and he stirred only when Oikawa rested a hand on his side, not quite below his ribs.

For a moment, it was just Kuroo's breathing, which moved Oikawa's hand with the rise and fall of his chest. Then, Oikawa spoke.

“I don't want to do this anymore.” His eyes widened, as if he'd surprised himself with his outburst.

Kuroo blinked. He swallowed, ignoring the pull in his stomach, that dropping sensation usually reserved for a missed step or driving over the crest of a hill too quickly.

“Do what?”

“This. Us. Whatever it is.”

“Why not?”

Oikawa looked away, refusing to meet Kuroo's curious gaze. “My feelings are...”

He withdrew his hand. Kuroo's eyes were fixed on his face, on the way Oikawa was gnawing at his lower lip. Kuroo had been around him long enough to know that if he'd come to a decision, his resolve would be set. This wasn't him steeling himself to deliver rejection. He was... wrestling with something.

“I can't.” He didn't look pleased with what he'd settled on saying, and Kuroo wasn't particularly impressed with it either.

He attempted delicacy, regardless, when he asked quietly, “What changed?”

“Nothing.” Oikawa paused, shook his head. “I did.”

“You aren't the only one.”

Kuroo was looking at him with an unreadable expression, and Oikawa felt something in his chest tighten, cutting off his breath. But, Oikawa didn't want to consider, didn't want to _hope_.

“Of course not. You've spent the last six months around me, I've no doubt left my impression on you.”

“No doubt.” Kuroo's lips had curled up into a lazy grin, and Oikawa allowed himself a tentative smile in return, nothing like himself. Kuroo eyed his mouth.

“You know,” he continued after a breath, eyes sliding up to meet Oikawa's honey-brown gaze, soft for once, though he knew well just how sharp those eyes could be, “I've never taken you out on a proper date yet, have I?”

“You haven't asked me on one,” Oikawa shot back without thinking, without letting the implications sink in. He'd been _so set_ on breaking this off, on ending it with Kuroo, on ignoring his _feelings--_ but then again, he'd been set on refusing to sleep with Kuroo, and look how that turned out.

“Guess I haven't. I should fix that, shouldn't I?” And his expression, so often guarded, or fixed in that lazy smirk in hopes that nobody could read him, was at once hopeful and unsure. The lapse in expression lasted for as long as it took Oikawa to nod. He did so only once, but firmly, and then Kuroo was stretching again, rolling onto his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms, trademark smirk firmly in place, looking for all the world like the most contented cat. 

“This is all backwards,” Oikawa huffed after a moment, moving over and throwing a leg across the back of Kuroo's thighs, hand running up through the back of his absurdly styled hair. “I tried to break up with you before you asked me out. We haven't gone on a _date_ and I've had my mouth on your--” He was cut off abruptly by Kuroo, who had turned over quickly and pulled Oikawa on top of him with the movement, arms resting easily in the curve of Oikawa's lower back.

“You're going to ruin the moment, before I even get my chance to ask you out?”

Oikawa pursed his lips, but Kuroo was looking at him so earnestly that he couldn't help but relent. He ducked his head, chin resting against Kuroo's collarbone, and mumbled, “Go ahead, then.”

The whirring of the fan was the only sound in the room for the second time that afternoon, but this time the silence was broken by something much more satisfying to the both of them.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Oikawa?”

“Of course. But--”

“Figured. Now that we're dating, where should we go for our first date?”

Oikawa smacked his arm, and then leaned down to kiss _his_ _boyfriend_ for the first time. 

Backwards, indeed.


End file.
